


because all the good ones argon

by 99yeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chemistry AU, F/F, Uni AU, sana spills acid over jihyo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99yeon/pseuds/99yeon
Summary: Sana spills concentrated hydrochloric acid all over Jihyo.





	because all the good ones argon

_Become a Chemistry major, Jihyo._

_It's a safe path for you, Jihyo._

"I'm _so_ sorry I spilled acid on you, Jihyo," Sana whimpers, helping Jihyo cut her shirt open with a pair of safety scissors they found in the first-aid kit at the back of the lab.

 

Jihyo doesn't even notice the way Sana's eyes glaze over when she pulls her shirt open, focusing more on the fact that her lab partner just (accidentally, but _still_ ) poured concentrated hydrochloric acid all over her.

 

She hadn't it even registered it at first when Sana swept the bottle off the stuff off the bench and onto Jihyo, intently staring at the conical flask she was using for the titration before she felt something very wet.  
  
Long story short, they couldn't find their professor, and simply dashed to the safety shower, which brings them to where they are now - with Jihyo's shirt completely and utterly contaminated, and with Minatozaki Sana tossing it into the hazardous waste container.

 

Admittedly, Jihyo is somewhat thankful for Sana's presence, because her first instinct had been to reach for the sodium hydroxide on the bench, reasoning that if she poured it all over herself it would neutralize the acid. Sana had steadied her hand and suggested that maybe it wasn't a good idea to pour a strong base all over herself. She's probably right.

 

But that doesn't change the fact that Sana is very much responsible for this happening to her.

 

"Okay," Sana says, reaching for the crank on the shower and stepping back. "I'm gonna switch on the shower."

 

A heavy blast of water comes down the very next second, giving Jihyo no time to prepare for the shock - and god, is it shocking. The water is freezing and Jihyo staggers out when it's done, into the arms of a very stunned Sana who might just cry anytime soon.

 

"A-Are you crying?"

 

"It's the water," Jihyo sighs, the pressure and shock from the shower water still aching the top of her head. There are probably actual tears bubbling in her eyes, but she opts to ignore them for the time being.

 

"Right. The water." Sana still looks immeasurably guilty, shifting from one foot to another as she avoids making eye contact with Jihyo. After all, it's not everyday that something like this happens. "Do you want me to get some clothes for you? I have an emergency flannel in my bag."

 

(And now, Jihyo's heard the rumours and the gossip about Sana from Nayeon, but she didn't expect Sana to be this much of a stereotypical lesbian. It's kind of endearing, mostly frightening.)

 

Forgetting for the moment that she's still dripping water, she laughs, "Do you have one with you on hand all the time?"

 

Sana pouts, and Jihyo decides there and then that she's going to forgive her.

 

-

 

"So."

 

Jihyo tries to ignore Sana's smug expression as she looks herself up and down in the mirror. Sana's emergency flannel is about two sizes too big for Jihyo and hangs off her like a blanket, but Sana had proclaimed it to be the _perfect size_ for Jihyo the moment she shrugged it on.

 

"I look like a badly wrapped Christmas present," Jihyo whines, resisting the urge to jump up and down like a child. That would probably make Sana more smug. "Maybe I should just go around half-naked."

 

"In this economy?" Sana snorts, "No way. Come on, you look good." The shit-eating grin on her face has been replaced by vague amusement, and Jihyo thinks she would be annoyed if Sana wasn't so pretty.

 

And yeah, Nayeon might've said more than a few things about Sana being some sort of lesbian Casanova, (and exaggerated details here and there for maximum impact), but if this is her idea of seduction, Jihyo doesn't really mind. It's nice, kind of, and Jihyo realizes that she was more than fine with being half-naked around Sana.  
  
This girl helped her cut her shirt off. Meaning that she's only the second girl to do so. (The first involving Nayeon and a _very_ tragic baking incident.) Holy shit. She might just be something special.

 

She smiles awkwardly, "Thanks. Um," Jihyo suddenly realizes that their titrations have been left unattended to, and that their professor is probably going to have an aneurysm if he ever returns to the lab, what with one bottle of hydrochloric acid completely missing and all. Her titration is probably completely off too, considering that she's been unable to concentrate the entire of this lab session. It's alright - she consoles herself with the notion that she'll be able to try for a better grade next semester. "We better get back to work."

 

"Work," Sana echoes, with that strange smile.

 

-

 

"So-- just to get things clear, you're not angry at me for ruining your clothes?" Sana is leaning against the railing in what she must think is a suave manner, grinning up at Jihyo as Jihyo grabs her backpack. It must be the sun or something, because the light really brings out the brown in her eyes and the brightness in her smile and alright, _maybe_ Jihyo might be a little helpless to this lesbian Casanova.

 

But -- Sana is nice, and not like any of the malicious rumours about her. Like that one reporting that she once sweettalked someone for a laundry token - what's up with _that_ rumour, anyway?

 

Or the one which claimed that she plays with people's hearts before breaking them. Even Nayeon had admitted that it was more of a combination of Sana not reciprocating feelings instead of her playing with people, and her natural charm which drew so many people to her.

  
Sana is nice, and Jihyo likes it. Very much. Almost as much as she likes the feeling of Sana's oversized flannel on her. She's never seen it on anyone else on campus, not even Nayeon, which means that she's probably one of the first ones to get to wear it. Which is special, just like how Sana was the second girl to cut Jihyo's stained shirt off her back.

 

"I am a little angry," Jihyo admits, trying not to smile, and watches the grin get wiped off Sana's face.

 

"Maybe I'll be less angry if you give me your phone number."

 

Sana practically bounds forward, and Jihyo laughs.

 

Nayeon is going to give her so much shit when she gets back.


End file.
